Flynn
Flynn (フリン, Furin), also known by his moniker name as Captain Flynn (キャプテン・フリン, Kyaputen Furin), is both a fictional character and one of the tetartagonists of the My Little Skylanders series. He is a Mabu pilot who is calling himself the "best pilot in all of Skylands", he is armed with a big ego and a love for enchiladas. He has a crush on another Mabu named Cali. Hired by Princess Celestia, he helps the Skylanders in transportations to places far from their headquarters. "You wanna take a balloon ride with Skylands' greatest pilot? Of course, that'd be me. BOOM!" :—Flynn. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Patrick Warburton (English), Kenyu Horiuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography If you’re looking for the Skylands’ most honest and humble pilot... look elsewhere. Captain Flynn is the King of the Skies and wants to make sure you know it. With more swagger than ten Mabu, this loud, brash, and cocksure pilot will fly the Skylanders through any storm, any situation, and any danger. The only price of admission aboard his ship, The Dread Yacht: be forced to listen to him describe all his heroic, death-defying tall tales - regardless of whether or not any of it is true. But what difference does that make so long as you enjoy the ride? Appearance * Hair Color: Not Known * Fur Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Flynn is notable for his very over-confident personality, especially when it comes to "the ladies". He often calls himself 'the greatest pilot in all of Skylands'. He also tends to taking co-part in the spotlight, often including himself in the credits for things only a Skylander does. In addition, Flynn can be accident-prone and silly while adventuring with the Skylanders. On a few occasions, Flynn isn't the smartest person in the group, but is very knowledgeable about flight equipment. As displayed in Swap Force, he relies too much on machinery and isn't used to different ways of traveling around apart from using a ship. Although he has an inflated opinion of himself, Flynn does have a good heart and is extremely optimistic. He is also courageous, as evident in The Machine of Doom when he was held captive by Kaos, Flynn was willing to sacrifice himself for the Skylanders to leave with an item that could give Kaos ultimate power. Though Flynn is boisterous and prideful of his abilities and frequently makes tall tales about his exploits, he differs in being much more genuine about using his ego to drive others forward, and helps the Skylanders with genuine interest even when they attempt to push him away. However, this is both a blessing and a curse, as he can get easily frustrated at his teammates and act needlessly aggressive to reach a goal. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Skylanders'' Adventure is Magic Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Captain Flynn Spyro Wiki * Captain Flynn Skylanders Wiki Notes & Trivia * Flynn resembles a caracal in appearance, but with rings around his eyes and a koala-shaped nose. * His humorous one-liners, combined with Patrick Warburton's excellent voice acting, makes him one of most popular side characters of the game to fans. * As shown in Skylanders: Giants, Flynn isn't allowed on quite a few islands, varying in reasons from owing money to trying to steal a compass worshiped by Drow. ** The video game version of Giants has him captured for winning a piece of the map to the Chest of Exile in a card game, implying bets might be another reason behind his reputation. * Flynn doesn't read. ** Despite this, he wrote the Meditations on Boom, as well an autobiography in Nightmare Express. * Flynn is extremely similar to Buzz in terms of personality. * Patrick Warburton is extremely dedicated and focused when performing the voice work for Flynn. * He claims to have found love in the Junkyard Isles, though this was likely intended as an attempt to make Cali jealous. * During the credits, Flynn's balloon can be seen in the background after Flynn pilots the 'dingy' away. While it's hard to say, it looks like there is someone in the balloon. * Flynn breaks the fourth wall in the credits. * He, the Chompy Mage, Sharpfin, and Buzz love enchiladas. ** Coincidentally, they were all introduced in different seasons, except for Kaos who mentions liking them, but keeps it between him and the Skylander. ** According to Flynn in Trap Team, sharing enchiladas with another individual is an unbreakable bond. * Flynn makes cameos in Battlecast card art, such as Entangle and Anvilite. * One of the head parts in Imaginators is based in Flynn's head. Category:Characters